


Shush

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:“Shush and go back to sleep.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Shush

Draco was laying awake, head on Harry's chest and counting his heart beats. It kept him calm enough to not get out of bed but not enough for him to fall back asleep.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Draco whispered, hoping for a response. 

"Yeah. What's the matter, love?" Harry responded, voice hoarse with sleep. 

"Sorry if I woke you. I just can't sleep." Draco sighed. "Why do you love me? I'm such a bad person." 

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're the best person I know? I love you because you care about others and you're a beautiful person, inside and out." Harry told him, pulling him closer by his waist. 

"Oh. I love you too." Draco sighed, his anxieties only temporarily soothed. 

"Shush and go back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Harry laughed. 

Draco replayed Harry's words in his mind until he fell asleep, Harry dropping off not long after.


End file.
